The present invention concerns an electronic timepiece, particularly a wristwatch, including a game mode using the time display means. The invention also concerns a method for using an electronic timepiece for playing such a game.
Electronic watches provided with one or more game operating modes are known. For example, GB Patent Application No. 2 205 180 discloses a watch provided with a digital display capable of displaying a table of numbers like those of a game of lottery, and of carrying out and displaying a random draw of the numbers. By acting on the control push-buttons of the watch, the user can control the game and also pre-select parameters such as the range of numbers to be considered and the number of numbers to be drawn.
In CH Patent No. 684 456, there is disclosed an electronic chronograph watch provided with a lottery mode of the same type and having an analogue display for indicating the time and a liquid crystal digital display for displaying the numbers of a lottery draw. The push-buttons of the chronograph are also used as control means for entering data in game mode.
Although the game of lottery is very popular, the implementation thereof in a watch is much less interesting than the real game of lottery carried out collectively, since it is the fact of playing collectively that allows high winnings forming the main attraction of the game.